Left 4 Nothing
by anton lierge
Summary: The survival of A national guard reservist depends on four strangers. A strange sobbing woman complicates the issue. Zombies roam the streets in hords. Blood in the streets, war in the city.


**Left 4 Nothing**

Left 4 dead fanfiction written by Anthony River

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Left 4 dead characters.

Chapter 1: In the beginning.

The television sits on a table in the kitchen. A man sits at a table alone eating a T.V. dinner. He eats the dinner watching with glazed over eyes. As if staring through the set and looking into another universe. The show cuts off and a public alert notice comes up. "We interrupt this program with an important announcement, be aware there is a virus going around in the area. The virus is known to cause extreme rage and other symptoms, all contact with the infected should be avoided at all……" The broadcast came to an abrupt end and the man stood up. "What the fucks going on?" He moves over to the window and peers out to the street. He stood in terror as he watched from his high rise apartment. "This isn't happening….." He said trembling as he watched people running like mad beasts. Attacking, Killing and dying was the reality outside. "If I stay here maybe they'll leave me alone?" The lights went off leaving the room dark. The only light came from the window. "Well I can't stay here for long…" He went back into his bedroom and fumbled around for his gun. He placed a clip in the magazine well and cocked the pistol. The National Guard reservist gets himself ready to jump into a war-zone.

He opened the door slowly and crept out of the room pistol at the ready. He stood in the hallway of the 20th floor. The hallways were all straight leading two stairwells on each side of the hall. "A straight shot out….." He was cut off mid sentence by something wrapping around his waist. "What the hell?" He yelled following the rope with his eyes. "What the fuck is that?" He screamed looking at the long tongued creature. Smoke flowed around him and his neck and face were horribly swollen and disfigured. The smoker started to pull him in. "Hey fuck off!" He yelled shooting at the smoker. The smoker collapsed to the floor and an acrid smoke filled the hallway. The man coughed as the smoke blinded him and made his eyes water. "RAAAHHHHHH!" A figure from the smoke yells out as it pounces on him. He struggles to fight off the attacker. "Get off Asshole!" He yells flipping himself on top of the aggressor. The smoke fades away revealing his attacker. It was some man in a hooded jacket and sweat pants. "Punk Son of a bitch!" He screamed as the hunter clawed his chest. The man had enough and started swinging his fists back striking the hunter square in the nose. The hunter staggered back and growled at him as he postured himself ready to pounce. "You want a piece of me?" He yelled charging the hunter. "RRRAAHHH!" The hunter screeched pouncing at the man. The man grabs the hunter around the torso like a linebacker tackling a quarterback and drives him to the ground. He mount's the hunter and punches it repeatedly in the face. The hunter claws back struggling to break free. The hunter flips him onto his back and starts tearing at his chest. "Little Bastard!" The man yells grabbing the hunter by the front of his jacket and pulling him in. Giving the hunter a powerful head but that sends him stumbling. He stands up and reaches for the fire axe in the glass case. "Let's go you pouncing prick!" He readies the axe for a baseball swing. The hunter pounces towards him. "Batter up Bitch!" He screamed swing the axe with everything he had jamming it deep in the hunter's skull. Blood splatters the man's face as the hunter drops dead to the floor. He wiped the blood from his face and spat on the hunter.

Chapter 2: Escape from the building.

He reaches the end of the hallway and was about to walk down the stairwell. _rrrriiinngggggg!"_ He turns to his left and hears a cell-phone inside the room. "I've got to call somebody." He grabs the door knob, it's locked. "Dammit!" He curses kicking the door off its hinges. He picks up the phone and places it to his ear. "Hello?" He says into the receiver. "Who is this?" An older sounding man asks him. "The name's Tony Redington Who are you?" He replied to the mysterious man on the phone. "I'm bill, are you alone or are their other's with you?" Tony looked around. "Nobody I'm alone." He said waiting for a reply. "Would you like to change that tony?" Bill asked. "Well I almost got my ass kicked by two whatever the hell these things are. Sure how many people are with you?" Tony asked bill. "There's me, Zoey, Francis, and Lewis." Tony paused hearing footsteps in the hallway. "I think I've got company bill." He loads a clip and cocks his gun. "Be careful Tony." Bill called out before tony set the phone down.

Tony places his shoulder against the door and places his hand on the knob. He turns the knob slowly trying to be quiet. The door opens with out so much as a creak as he steps out with his gun drawn…..

From outside the building the other four survivors keep on the watch awaiting the arrival of the new guy. "Hey Bill when's this new guy showing." Francis asked shooting a boomer in the stomach, watching it splatter gore on the pavement. "He said something about company." Bill replied lighting a cigarette. "I hope it's nothing really bad." Zoey said adjusting her tank-top. "I'm sure he'll be just fine." Louis responded reloading his gun. "Can it! I hear something!" Bill said pointing towards the apartment with tony in it. A low crying could be heard. "Witch?" Francis asked cocking his shotgun. "Maybe…." Bill replied flicking the ash off the tip of his cigarette. "Should we go in?" Zoey asked standing up. "Yeah we could use someone else." Louis replied looking ready to go in. "Alright ladies it's settled we're going in." Bill yelled loading his M-16.

Tony wanders the dark corridors with his gun at the ready. He turns his head and hears the sound of faint crying. "Is somebody out there?" His flashlight goes out leaving him in the dark. "Awww fuck….." He moans out. He follows the sound of the crying. But the only thing he see's is darkness. He enters the room where the crying was coming from. He walks up to a woman wearing only her under-ware. "Are you ok?" He asks hearing no response. He walks up and touches the crying person on the shoulder. "Hello?" The crying woman turned her head to look at him. Her eyes fiery red as she shrieked at him. "Oh Shit…" He mutters as he steps back. The woman stands up and opens up her arms revealing her razor sharp claws. "Oh fuck…." He said looking at her massive blood drenched claws. She walks slowly towards him as he readies his gun to shoot. He backs up and his back hits a wall. The witch has him cornered.

"Bill watch for the smokers!" Francis yells as he blows away a smoker that had bill in its grip. "Well if I didn't have to watch your ass I wouldn't be in this situation." Bill arrogantly replied. "Guys we have to find that guy." Zoey chimed in as the two prepared to throw down. "Hey I hear a crybaby!" Louis yelled looking up a stairwell. "Well let's go guys; you can fight in the safe house if you want to later." Zoey said with a smirk on her face.

Tony stands with his back against the wall as the witch's glare pierces through him. "What are you?" He asks the witch, her face cold and body un-moved by his question. The witch moves closer to him as his heart skips a beat. Panic in his eyes he looks at her like he was looking at the grim reaper. "What do you want?" He yells out as her claws scratch against the metal wall. He closes his eyes and covers his ears. He opens his eyes and aims his gun at the witch. "Get away!" He pulls the trigger and all he hears is the click of his gun jamming.

The witch now stands at arm length from him. Her eyes watch him like a hunter going in for the kill. He drops his gun and put's his arms to his face to guard. He closes his eyes and prepares to die. "One. Two. Three." He counts down the last seconds waiting for the horrible pain those claws could inflict. The witch grabs him and he jumps from the surprise of the action. "What are you doing?" He looked down to see her laying her head on his chest wrapping her arms around his torso. The witch cries on him holding him tightly as he wraps his arms around her cold body.

He wraps his arms around the sobbing witch in a comforting manner. "It's ok." He says to her with a re-assuring tone. Her strong arms held him tightly to her. The witch looks up, Her eyes drenched from her tears. Her disheveled hair covering her left eye, as the right seemingly peered into his soul. He pushes her hair out of her face and looks into her eyes.

"Tony You in here?" A man with a cigarette in his mouth yelled as he walked through the door. The light from his flash-light illuminates the room. "Over here!" Tony replies holding the witch in his arms. The witch growls lowly at the arrival of a new person. "Tony you alright?" Bill asks pointing his flash-light towards him. "Holy Shit….. Witch!" He yells as he aims his gun at her. "What the hell are you doing with a witch?" He awaits a response. "What the hell is a witch?" He said looking at bill. "You're holding a witch in your arms?" He said with a confused look on his face. "Hey guys get in here!" He calls out to his fellow survivors. "Bill what's up?" A brunette in jeans and a red hooded jacked said walking into the room with twin pistols drawn. She stops dead in her tracks when she see's the witch. "Ummmm.. Francis, Lewis Get in here." "What the hells going on?" Said a short haired man in black jeans and a leather jacket. "And why the hell is some guy hugging a witch?" A scrawny short haired black man walks into the room. "Francis you hate everything." He said looking at the biker. "That's a damn lie Lewis." He yelled back to Lewis. "Fine tell me one thing you don't hate?" Francis stood in thought for a few seconds. "I don't hate beer."

Francis retorted arrogantly. "Who hates beer Francis?" Francis thought for a second. "Ummmm… Prohibitionists, AA groups?" Zoey jumped in between the two bickering. "Hey guys enough. We've got a bigger problem."

The witch looks at the four other survivors, She growls lowly at them. Her eyes piercing through them. "Tony you might want to get away from her? Their claws can rip a man to pieces." Bill said aiming his M-16 at the witch. "She doesn't seem to dangerous to me." Tony replied holding her tightly. "What should we do Bill?" Zoey asked aiming at the witch. The witch let's go of Tony. The four survivors aim. She walks up to bill and looks him in the eyes tilting her head. "What do you want?" She reaches her clawed hand up to his face. Bill closes his eyes waiting to get sliced by her razor sharp tallons. She grasps the cigarette in his mouth between her index and middle claw. "Bill she just bummed your last smoke." The witch examines the cigarette and places it filter first into her mouth and takes a deep drag. Bill opens his eyes when the witch blows smoke in face.

. The survivors look perplexed as the witch walks over to a chair and sits down smoking the comandeered cigarette. "Ok now I've seen everything." Louis exclaims. "Well everything except a naked woman in person." Francis replies laughing. Louis glares at francis giving him the finger. Zoey laughs and bill stifles a laugh. "RRRAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!" The group quiets down as they hear a roar coming from down the hallway. "Tank." Bill whispers to the group. "What the hell is a "Tank." Tony asks bill in a low voice.


End file.
